It is known to provide an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle. A driver frontal air bag is inflatable between an occupant of a front seat of the vehicle and the steering wheel of the vehicle. When inflated, the air bag helps protect an occupant from impacts with parts of the vehicle, such as the steering wheel of the vehicle. During inflation, it may be desirable to prevent initial contact between the inflation fluid and the air bag as the inflation fluid exits the inflator.